The Trouble with the Rainbooms (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for The Trouble with the Rainbooms. Narrator: Our Planet Earth is a peaceful world where Friendship and Harmony was brought, Until Nightmare Moon appears and plans to take over. But then, Ransik gathers Twilight Sparkle and her friends to form a new group of heroes to fight against Nightmare Moon. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force. The episode begun with Twilight Sparkle and her friends preparing for the Rainbooms concert. Sunset Shimmer: You look perfect, Twilight. Twilight was in her Rainbooms outfit on. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Sunset. Rainbow Dash: What's taking Rarity so long? Pinkie Pie: I have no idea. But I'm sure she'll be here. Fluttershy: I hope she isn't caught up on any danger. Twilight Sparkle: It just not like her. Just then, Rarity arrived late for practice. The new shoes are ready. Rarity: Sorry, I'm late. Twilight Sparkle: There you are Rarity, what happened? Rarity: Well, I just had to get a new pare of shoes. The last ones were a little muddy. Twilight Sparkle: We don't have time for this. Let's get everything ready for the band. Meanwhile, Nightmare Moon and her followers are planning their revenge. Nightmare Moon: We must get rid of the Power Rangers somehow. Tirek: Nightmare Moon, Captain Hook and Don Karnage are here to see you. Don Karnage: Greetings, Nightmare Moon. Captain Hook: I hope we're not late for the assignment. Don Karnage: You see, We're planning on making our own Shiptron. Captain Hook: But we need all the parts from the blueprints. Nightmare Moon: Well, The two of you do what you must to be rid of the Power Rangers while my Changelings have it build. Don Karnage: Consider it done, M'Lady. Captain Hook: As you command. So, Don and Hook were send off to attack Canterlot High. Back with the Rainbooms, Twilight and her friends are about to get ready. Twilight Sparkle: This is it, Girls! Rarity: Let's do it! Then, Ransik came undercover in is Referee outfit. Ransik: Girls, There's trouble outside Canterlot High! Twilight Sparkle: We're on it, Ransik! Ransik: Nice outfit by the way, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks. Ransik: Get going! Go! So, Twilight and her friends left to stop the danger. Outside Canterlot High, Captain Hook and Don Karnarge began their attack. Captain Hook: Run! Run Like Cowards You Are! Don Karnarge: This is easier than I thought! Hook and Don send the Changelings Humanoids are attacking the people as the Harmony Force Rangers came to the Rescue. Twilight Sparkle: Oh no you don't! Applejack: Y'all ain't crashing this here town! Captain Hook: Want a bet? Changelings! Attack! The Rangers couldn't hold off so many Humanoid Changelings. Just then, The Disney Force Rangers came to their aid. At the lair, Twilight and her friends woke up exhausted. Twilight Sparkle: What happened? Pinkie Pie: It feels like an anvil hits me or something! Twilight Sparkle: Mickey? Where are we? and when did you and your friends get here? Mickey Mouse: We came as soon as Yen Sid send us to help you girls out. Ransik: Don Karnarge and Captain Hook are terrorizing the city. They must be stopped. Yen Sid: Mickey, Twilight. You two must do what you must and work together and lead your friends to stop Captain Hook and Don Karnarge to win. So, Twilight and Mickey made their agreement for their team effort. Twilight Sparkle: Well, Mickey. Are you up for this? Mickey Mouse: I'm more then ready, Twilight. Applejack: I hope we'll win this fight before the Rainbooms concert. Donald Duck: Don't worry, Applejack. I'm sure you girls will. Fluttershy: Then let's do it! Goofy: We're with ya every step of the way. Pinkie Pie: We'll teach those pirates a thing or two! Daisy Duck: Then, What're we waiting for? Rarity: Nightmare Moon won't get away with this! Minnie Mouse: We'll stop Captain Hook and Don Karnarge. Rainbow Dash: I'm ready enough! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: We better stop them before it's too late. So, Twilight, Mickey and their friends set off to stop Captain Hook and Don Karnarge. Meanwhile, The Shiptron has been built and for Captain Hook and Don Karnage to control. Captain Hook: At last, The Shiptron is done. Don Karnage: Yes, And we will rule the world! Then, The Mane 6, Mickey and the gang came to stop them. Twilight Sparkle: Not today you're not! Captain Hook: Up for a rematch, Are we? Mickey Mouse: That's right, Hook! And this time, You and Don Karnage won't win! Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin time! Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony! Full Power! The Harmony Force Ranger Morphing Sequence begins. Mickey and the Gang: Disney Force Ranger Power! The Disney Force Morphing Sequence begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Mickey Mouse: Disney Force Red! Goofy: Disney Force Black! Donald Duck: Disney Force Blue! Daisy Duck: Disney Force Yellow! Minnie Mouse: Disney Force Pink! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Disney Force Green! All Together: Power Rangers Disney Force! The Disney Force Symbol appears followed by the color of smoke as the Power Rangers as begin the attack. Captain Hook: Changelings! Attack! The changelings start attacking Canterlot High as the two groups of Power Rangers began their team efforts. Captain Hook: We must begin the Shiptron at once! Don Karnage: Say goodbye, Power Rangers! The Shiptron rises and started attacking the city. Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Zords! Arise! Then, Harmony Zords arrived and combined themselves as the Elemental Megazord. Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Megazord! Power Up! Mickey Mouse: We need Dinozord Power! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: I call the Power of the Dragonzord! (plays the dragon dagger) The Dinozords along with the Dragonzord arrived and combined into the Mega Dragonzord. Mickey Mouse: I call the Power of Titanus and the Ultrazord! Titanus arrived just in time and Mega Dragonzord combined into the Dino Ultrazord. Disney Force Rangers: Dino Ultrazord! Power Up! Captain Hook: What's this?! Don Karnage: This can't be happening! Twilight Sparkle: Sure it can, Don Karnage! Mickey Mouse: It time we finish it, Hook! Goofy: Let's do it together! Harmony Force Rangers: Power Rangers Harmony Force! Disney Force Rangers: Power Rangers Disney Force! Captain Hook: Oh, Drat! All Together: Fire! Don Karnage: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! The Shiptron was destroyed and Captain Hook and Don Karnage were send to prison. Nightmare Moon: No! That's Not Possible! Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! When Twilight, Mickey and their friends returned to check on the Rainbooms Oufits. Twilight Sparkle: (notice her outfit) Oh no, Our outfits! Now, What're we going to do?! Rarity: We can't give up! Fluttershy: We came this far for the concert! Rainbow Dash: Yeah, We can still get them done somehow! Applejack: And we still have time before the show! Pinkie Pie: Let's do it! Rarity: Minnie, Daisy, I'll need your help making new outfits! Minnie Mouse: No problem, Rarity! Daisy Duck: For the Rainbooms! So, Rarity, Minnie and Daisy began making new Rainboom outfits just in time for the concert. Later that night, The Rainbooms had the best concert as everyone including Mickey, the gang, Yen Sid, Ransik and his followers enjoyed it. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you! Thank you! Rarity: They loved us! They really loved us! The Rainbooms continued singing as the episode ends. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225